El Numero Cero Jedi
by Maestro Esenio Jesus
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo en la Tierra un poderoso señor oscuro llamado El Abuelo/Benedicto One esclavizo a la humanidad y se dedicó a llenarla de oscuridad , hasta que fue derrotado por su hijo mayor Monty One que descubrió un holocron Jedi en una casa del árbol abandonada. Monty ha sido reclutado por los Jedi ¿ podra convertirse en uno?


El Abuelo se enteró por su otro hijo que Monty había organizado una rebelion, esto lo obligo a pelear contra el poderoso Jedi, que habiéndose guiado del holocron logro derrotar a su padre y también construir un dispositivo de destitución de memoria, esto llamo la atención de los Hedi en Coruscant, que Benedicto One había sido un miembro hasta que descubrió un holocron Sith en Korriban y se vieron forzados a expulsarlo, eso género rencor en el Jedi que habiendo logrado combinar los poderes de la fuerza con tecnología KND, organización de niños que habían peleado por los derechos de los niños y que Benedicto fue un miembro destacado hasta ser adulto . El Abuelo,se dirigió a Coruscant con sus poderes oscuros y entrego el cadáver de 200 jedi y les advirtió que si venían a la Tierra los mataría sin dudar.

Ahora un niño sin ningún tipo de formación derroto a un poderoso señor oscuro que a ellos les había costado. Y era necesario entrenarlo en los caminos de la fuerza.

**Espacio **

Monty miraba muy impresionado Coruscant, según estos jedi tenía mucha sensibilidad a la Fuerza, pero le preocupaba que ser el hijo de un Sith podría causar problemas. Benedicto One, fue un jedi que se tropezó con un holocron Sith en Korriban y fue corrompido por el lado oscuro, pero fue una verdadera amenaza teniendo poderes que superaban en gran medida los de varios Dark Siders modernos. Benedicto también prohibió que los jedi fueran a la Tierra, llevando el cadáver de varios al templo jedi y advirtiéndoles que si se metían en su territorio, no dudaría en combatirlos. En la Tierra no había este tipo de tecnología, incluso más impresionante de lo que leía en el libro de KND Jedi. Para ser el hijo de un señor oscuro, era muy diferente a su padre, muy valiente y con el coraje para superar muchas adversidades, se preguntaba también que hacia su cobarde hermano Benedicto One Jr, no podía culparlo no era seguro poder construir el módulo de destitución de memoria y el módulo recuperador para ganar. Monty, miraba todo fascinado y con el espíritu aventurero en alto. Con chances de poder vivir millones de aventuras y emociones. Y también para ser el hijo de un poderoso Dark Sider su aura mostraba mucha compasión y bondad. En resumen la esperanza y fe estaba con él. Estaba claro que ni Benedicto Padre ni Monty eran cobardes, pues todo lo hacían ellos mismos, se ensuciaban las manos y no temían enfrentarse a amenazas, padre e hijo tenían el mismo carácter pero por distintos caminos separados y además eran eficaces en sus metas, quizás por eso Benedicto siempre lo prefirió más a el que a su hermano menor pues lo veía como un reflejo suyo mientras que Benidicto Jr era cobarde ante su padre y fracasaba ante él. Pero, no podía pensar en eso tenía que mostrarse con la frente en alto y demostrar a los jedi que era un buen recluta. Según lo que entendía, ahora estaban en guerra con unos tipos llamados Confederación de Sistemas Independientes o separatistas para abreviar, por lo que escuchaba y oía de los clones parecían no ser muy diferentes a su padre, déspotas que no les importaba invadir y destruir mundos y esclavizarlos. En lugar de estar descansando había estado haciendo preguntas, sobre muchas cosas y quería saber más acerca de Coruscant. Y los Jedi en particular. Si su hermano hubiera estado aquí lo más probable es que estuviera, miraba también que el líder de la Confederación aparentemente era un ex Jedi que como su padre se pasó a la oscuridad. Otros oponentes, eran Asajj Ventress y El General Grievous ambos extremadamente peligrosos incluso para un jedi. Él no era tonto, necesitaba aprender más de sus enemigos para combatirlos. Tácticas y estrategias podían servir. Aterrizaron en la plataforma principal, frente al temple Jedi. Donde había tres jedi, esperándolos uno era grande, fornido de piel negra y otro verde y muy pequeño, pero en sus ojos se notaba el haber vivido mucho y visto muchas cosas. También había otro jedi con barba y a armadura similar a la de los clones.

Monty One, se acercó y se presentó. Estiro su mano al jedi de baja estatura

-Saludos, me llamo Montgomery One. ¿Ustedes son jedi?

- Buenos modales tú tienes. Pues, yo el Maestro Jedi Yoda de la Republica Galáctica. –

Mace le miraba de forma muy intimidante pero se agacho para estrecharle la mano. –

Mucho gusto, Monty soy el Maestro Mace Windu

- Bueno es hora de que vayamos a reunirnos con el consejo.

- Sí, estoy listo para ser un jedi. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Obi Wan le miraba y le recordaba mucho a Anakin, ambos de mundos un poco apartados del sistema de la Republica y ansiosos por ser un Jedi, le recordaba también a su difunto maestro Qui Gon Jinn con su actitud Pero para sus sorpresas, Monty ya había entrado corriendo muy entusiasmado hasta la entrada del templo.

-Parece que está muy entusiasmado.

- Recordarme a mí de joven el muchacho me hace.

En cambio Windu miraba algo indiferente al muchacho terrícola.

-No puede entrar así al templo.

Rápidamente, Monty entro, esto fue tan genial como el día que encontró el Libro KND Jedi. Y finalmente paro algo cansado, aunque los jedi se sorprendieron de ver al muchacho se volvieron rápidamente a sus actividades. Monty, siguió caminando curioso por el lugar, era enorme, con estatuas de grandes figuras en algunas partes y miles de razas alienígenas.

De pronto una mujer se acercó a él, tenía piel naranja y cuernos en la cabeza de color blanco y azul.

-Disculpa, pequeño, pero el templo no está abierto a civiles o turistas por ahora.

-Pero, yo soy un recluta para jedi, señorita. -¿Señorita?…tienes buenos modales. Pero, insisto solo pueden venir senadores, el canciller o jedi no un civil. - Ahsoka, déjalo él está con nosotros. - Maestro Kenobi, creí que era un intruso.

**Gran Bretaña, Londres. **

**10: 00 PM**

Benedicto One yacía en su cuerpo humano normal,,inmóvil, lo que alguna vez fue un poderoso líder y déspota era ahora un simple hombre sentado y con la mirada perdida. Despojado de sus poderes.

Estaba en un instituto mental de Gran Bretaña, Londres cuando una figura de un ser alto, de apariencia elegante y barba apareció.

En sus manos tenía un dispositivo,que con esfuerzo fue conseguido del lugar de la batalla.

- El Maestro quiere que vuelvas a ser uno del lado oscuro.

Benedicto miraba y tenía confusión.

- Mira jovencito, estoy tratando de dormir.

El hombre miro, por lo visto el módulo de destitución de memoria era bastante poderoso, se preguntaba si lo usaba con Darth Sodious podría quitarlos del medio y ser el nuevo Lord Sith al mando de la organización. Pero, no había que confundir, Benedicto One era un Dark Jedi y Darth Sodious un Sith. Pero, si este artefacto podía servir entonces podía haber una manera de ser el maestro Sith.

Sin más que decir, activó el dispositivo y un aura oscura y energía comenzó a rodear al anciano, que se elevo, la oscuridad que lo rodeaba era enorme, pero inferior a un Sith Lord.

El instituto ese torno oscuro. Un ser de gran tamaño y poder, ojos amarillos, que flotaba en el aire y tenía un aire de confianza en su poder apareció.

El ser miro al hombre.

- Conde Dooku, recuerdo que en mi época como jedi, eras un Maestro Jedi.

El hombre conocido como Dooku miraba todavía un poco impactado.

- Así es, Benedicto.

- Mi paciencia es de oro. Pero, más vale que sea importante tu visita.

Benedicto se iba a lanzar a golpear a Dooku, pero Dooku fue más ágil y usando si telekinesia arrojó al Dark Jedi contra una pared.

- Peleas como Sith, te pareces a un Sith, pero no lo eres.

- Aja, mira socio. Yo no tengo ningún interés en ser parte de su orden de lo os fanáticos cruzados Sith. Trabajo solo. Y por mi cuenta.

- Precisamente la avaricia y su naturaleza oscura, fue lo que llevó a los antiguos Sith a su destrucción. Necesitamos tu ayuda para un ataque contra los Jedi.

Benedicto se paró y se rio, su rosa era malefica.

- Pero vamos a ver socio, tu crees en verdad que alguien como yo se va a preocupar por los jedi, he matado a muchos.

- Y sin embargo un niño no entrenado pudo derrotarte.

Benedicto, miro y luego dijo.

- Bueno, vayamos con tu Maestro.

De pronto un guardia apareció.

- Señor One. Todo esta bien.

El hombre no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y el Dark Jedi le envió a volar de un solo golpe. Luego lo agarro y le toco, el hombre adquirió una apariencia rara de zombie anciano y se inclinó ante el Dark Lord.

- Si Jerry todo bien.


End file.
